The Journey Through Kanto
The Journey Through Kanto is a fan-made rewrite of the Kanto series of the Pokémon anime by Fanfictiondreamer. It was written specifically for The Ultimate Story. It is the story of Ash Ketchum, a 10 year old boy who dreams of becoming a Pokémon trainer. It is much similar to the anime, however, it contains a number of distinctive differences, such as his travelling companions, the Gym Leaders and many others. They consist of rewrites of the different episodes that rarely leave out any episodes from the series. The Beginning of the Journey The story starts out just like the original, Ash Ketchum woke up late to pick up his Pokémon and picked up his Pikachu, his forever friend. However, his late arrival at Professor Oak's ranch consisted of Lisa Simpson and her friends being late due to spending hours forcing Buttercup to take a bath. As Ash was picking up his Pikachu, they were able to discover that she was the same one that was one of Lisa's students. Not only that, but she contained one of the Pokemon Stones that they were looking for. Since the start of their journey, there was a strange, dark entity following them and attempted to derail their advances, such as taking care of them itself, even bringing a few of its subordinates, such as Jessie (Pokemon), James (Pokemon) and Meowth, to which had been following them since the group's arrival in Viridian City. Within the groups' arrival in the Viridian Forest, Ash caught a Caterpie, to which evolved into a Butterfree throughout their trip through it. He also caught a Pidgeotto as well. Also, the girls were able to realize that this Dark force was able to cripple them easily, to which the Pokémon are unaffected, for some reason, prompting Lisa to adopt Pokémon for her sisters, the Powerpuff Girls. The First Gym Leader: Fox McCloud The group arrived within Pewter City, their first destination. Lisa informed Ash of the different challenges that the trainers need to complete in order to reach each of the Gym Leaders. For Fox McCloud, the Gym Leader representative of Pewter City, he needed to find a portal to his home planet, Corneria. Upon the group's arrival in the city, Ash met Brock, the former Gym Leader of Pewter City. From there, the 2 really began to bond, Ash even had the chance to meet Brock's siblings, to which he helped a little while taking care of them. However, there was a mysterious lurker nearby. Brock helps the group to find the portal, to which they were able to arrive on Corneria. There Ash was able to challenge Fox McCloud. However, it was also where Pikachu was able to reunite with Fox for the first time since they were separated. Misty was able to keep her promise to Fox, to which he was so grateful for. Ash challenged Fox and was able to earn his first badge: the Starfox Badge. Afterwards, Fox and Misty made plans to meet with each other once a week, to which they spend 1 day on Corneria with their friends. This was when Cornerian Saturday was created. Shortly afterwards, Brock was about to bid farewell to Ash. Brock's father comes out of hiding to step up and take care of his sons and daughters while he encouraged Brock to go with the group and fulfill his dreams of becoming a Pokémon breeder. From there, Brock left with the group as they continued on with their journey. Going Through Mt. Moon The group continued their journey through Mt. Moon. There, they ran into a scientist who was studying the strange affects of the mountain to the mysterious Pokémon, Clefairy. Also, they ran into Team Rocket again, who was causing troublt within the mountain. They were able to defeat and chase away Team Rocket while discovering the secrets of the mountain. A little afterwards, the main Clefairy that they ran into in the beginning contained one of the Pokémon Stones, to which was extracted from it by Ribbon (Kirby)'s Crystal. After that journey was over, they continued on their way. They soon found a sign that pointed them to Cerulean City. Also on it, they found that Gary had written something on the sign, which greatly angered Ash, prompting him to rush toward Cerulean City as fast as he could. Brock followed after him, but the rest of the group stood by, knowing that they were returning to Misty's hometown once again. Regardless, they continued on, knowing that they were to return eventually. The Second Gym Leader: Mario Arriving in Cerulean City, the girls felt a little uneven as this was Misty's hometown, to which Misty admitted to her friends. The next challenge for the town's Gym Leader representative was to find different items from Mario's world, the Mushroom Kingdom, and bring it to the Cerulean Gym as they will reveal the path to Mario's Gym. They were eventually able to find all 6 items and brought it to the gym, where a rainbow bridge appeared before them, taking them to a cloud castle where Mario set up his gym. Before they had the chance to enter, they were stopped in their tracks by Wario, much to Princess Peach's annoyance. He challenged Ash to a battle while bragging that he is the best and defeat anyone. Wario was all talk with very little action to back up his constant bragging as he was easily defeated and booted off of the castle. Ash was able to enter the castle Gym and was greeted by Mario along with Luigi and Yoshi, to which Peach was very happy to see again. Ash challenged Mario to a Gym battle and was able to defeat him, earning his second Gym badge: The Mushroom Badge. The group spent a little time with Misty's sisters before continuing on their adventure towards Vermillion City and to challenge the Gym Leader representative of that city: Kirby. The Road to Vermillion City On their way to Vermillion City, the group met with a dedicated Trainer who hopes to travel the world and collect Gym badges, a school where if one were to graduate, they would be able to qualify for the Pokémon League without having to collect any badges (to which it was a scam), they also encountered 3 new Pokémon, to which Ash made part of his team. They met a Bulbasaur at a Pokémon Rescue Center, they met a Charmander who was mistreated by his trainer before he was abandoned and they met a group of Squirtles called the Squirtle Squad, who were abandoned by their Trainers. Each Pokémon contained one of the Stones, to which they were extracted by Ribbon's crystal and added to the collection. Ash also caught a Krabby, to which was sent to Professor Oak. Along the way, they ran into a young man named Bill, who lived in a lighthouse and dedicated himself to studying Pokémon. Though he was unable to study a dastardly Dragonite scared away by Team Rocket. The Third Gym Leader: Kirby They were eventually able to make it to Vermillion City. There, Ash took on the challenge that he needed to complete in order to reach Kirby. The challenge was a scavenger hunt to which Ash needed to find certain pieces of something and then connect those pieces in the form of a puzzle. As soon as he completed the puzzle, it was turned into a Warpstar and from there, the group was taken to a palace in the sky, where Kirby was waiting for them. Ash challenged Kirby to a Pokémon match and won against the pink pudgy fellow, earning his third gym badge: the Star Badge. Vacation Disasters Afterwards, the group decided to take a cruise to their next destination, however, none of them could afford a ticket, but then, 2 mysterious girls came up to the group and gave them a free ticket. Lisa seemed suspicious of the group but can't sense anything out of the ordinary from them. The group then took the ticket and made their way towards the cruise ship the ticket was meant for: the St. Anne. However, the 2 mysterious girls turned out to be Jessie and James in disguise. They made their report to their boss that they have tricked many Pokémon Trainers on to the St. Anne as part of a massive scheme to steal all of their Pokémon. They also reveal that they've been working alongside the mysterious Dark force that the group has been trying to find and defeat. After they got on board, Lisa's suspicion increased. Once on board, everyone had a chance to relax and enjoy the festivities. However, the group encountered Jessie and James' good cop twins, who are undercover as they were briefed by one of the Officer Jennies that the pleasant cruise could be part of an elaborate scheme. Lisa felt that her suspicions were confirmed but decided to lay low until the scheme has been unveiled. Soon enough, Team Rocket's scheme was revealed, with Jessie and James as the ones leading the charge. Many other members of Team Rocket appeared. They made an attempt to steal everyone's Pokémon but the group retaliated against them and rallied all of the Pokémon Trainers to fight back. Lisa worked diligently to return all of the stolen Pokémon to their trainers while the massive battle continued. All of Team Rocket were then sent flying. However, during the fight, a massive storm came in. It shook up the ship and all of the passengers panicked, fearing that the St. Anne would sink. Lisa was able to sense that Dark magic was involved in the storm and the group made an attempt to escape, only to end up trapped with the St. Anne. The good twins of Team Rocket also ended up trapped. The St. Anne flipped over and sank to the bottom of the ocean. The group awoke to find that they were in a sinking ship. Lisa could sense a lot of Dark magic around them, so she couldn't use her powers to help them escape, so they had to find another way to get out. They also found that the good twins of Team Rocket were also in the ship as it sank. Fortunately, Misty understood the layout of the ship they were in and she informed them of how they would escape. They worked together to escape with the help of their Pokémon. They were able to find a way out of their circumstance. However, before they were able to, Misty revealed her secret to Ash, Brock and the good twins by transforming in front of them. She swam out first with the rest of her friends following. Shortly afterwards, they met with her again where she briefly told them about her special power. From there, they agreed to keep her secret. This touching moment was cut short when a Dark Force provoked a bunch of Gyarados nearby to attack the group. They tried to escape but were at a heavy disadvantage and were thrown a great distance by a humongous water funnel. Category:Storyline Crossovers Category:Fanfictiondreamer Category:Stories written by Fanfictiondreamer Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Stories currently put on hold